Pilot (Be You)
|- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center; "|List of Be You episodes |} The pilot episode of the Ryanland sitcom, Be You premiered on September 25, 2011 on the RTN network. After Amanda Billen won ERC's competitive reality show Sitcom Superstar, her new sitcom would be sent to many different networks and finally found it's home on RTN. Plot At the beginning of the episode, Max Petersfield, a hopeless young man introduces himself and his friend's Jennifer Dayson, Jon Lemmitt and Alex Yates and the relationships they have together. Following this he joins Jennifer to the local bar 'The Backlot Bar' to have a drink. While they are in there, Max spots a girl at the bar and goes to talk to her and she reveals her name is Flora Wilton (Gemma Albofield). She gives him her number and then they leave the bar. When he tells Jennifer, she remembers her from when she was at a party once and Flora told her she used to be man, after hearing this Max becomes shocked. Meanwhile, Jon, who is Jennifer's sister, goes to change his surname to his mother's ex-husbands name because he doesn't want to associate himself with the family and later then changes it from Dayson to Lemmitt, this is where he meets Paul (Tom Stevens), the man who changed his name. His girlfriend Alex goes to a nightclub and poses to be a celebrity so she can get in, but when trying to do this she fails and gets sent away with a fine. Meanwhile, when Max goes on his date with Flora he can't stop thinking about her and then she tells him herself and he finds it hard to still like her. Production 'Creation and development' In January 2011, casting opened for new spring series, Sitcom Superstar on the ERC network, where the winner would be able to have their own sitcom series on a television network. Amanda Billen, graduate writer joined the series cast and eventually won. Originally, ERC weren't expecting any of the major networks to pick up the series, and they couldn't themselves due to contract reasons. However after pitching to over 10 networks, RTN picked up the series for a 13 episode first season to air in September 2011. Everything happened very fast after that, casting, and preperation was all completed in around 3 months. 'Casting' In June 2011, casting for the show began, and the first character to be cast was Jennifer Dayson, who Elina McPeters won the role of. She had a history of writing and Amanda actually asked her to also be an executive producer for the show as well. Second to be cast was Marie Wilberry as Alex Yates. Billen liked Wilberry and casted her for the role after seeing just 2 other auditions. Third to be cast was Clayton Scribbs to play Jon Lemmitt, as he was also a character in 2002-2005 EX comedy Order, Order in the Court. The last character to be cast was Joshua Fields as Max Petersfield, according to Billen, this was the hardest character to be cast. Reception 'Promotion and viewership' Despite the lack of promotion Be You had considering it's quick formation, the show recieved very positive reviews and the network were very confident about the series. When this episode premiered on September 25, 2011, it recieved 11.4 million viewers and a 3.6 rating in the 18-49 demographic, it was considered to be a well rated episode, and in latter episodes ratings have increased to 3.8. RTN released a press release stating, "even though the show premiered and has been getting very good ratings, we think this will be another The Wilson's situation where ratings get even stronger throughout the next seasons, depending on our renewal desicions".